Rose Red
by Simplicit1
Summary: Irvine/Quistis. SOOO Rinoa N Squall r finally gettin married..but where do Quistis-da broken hearted girl fit in when Irvine steps back into her life-wen a wedding is about 2 happen rite after the other wedding? Confusin eh? READ IT!Chpt. 8 is up!
1. Roses and Thorns

Rose Red  
  
  


_I'm standing here looking in the mirror  
Saying damn to myself  
I should have known the day would come  
That she would find somebody else  
And all the things I took her through   
Shit, I shouldn't have lasted this long  
  
  
_

***  
  
  


Her blue eyes fell upon the even shores of the lighthouse water, as the gentle breezes caressed her skin lightly. So many thoughts streamed through the woman's mind, as she sat against the clear beach, watching the tides of the ocean sway gently, back and fourth. A repeated motion, a motion in which she had long experienced, and prayed for herself not to yearn for more.  
Her sights seemed so drifted, so shallow, as she sat opposing the cool air that surpassed her. With every thought, threatening her mind, as if she were bound for more hurt. She remembered everything that happened, as the hands of time moved along with her life. Every little detail, not to be erased. He had came to her, that night, calming her out of sleep, those long sleepless nights, that she hadn't at all needed.  
His blue eyes met hers, in a solemn moment, as he handed her a tiny rose, his expression like always. The day had ended dreadfully, her heart was near broken. But that night, he had somehow appeared out of nowhere. Her savior...She had lived those moments, as if nothing had ever happened. Although, she hide the fact that Squall had Rinoa, and she was left there alone, without anyone. Not a soul, did she hide that from.  
Everyone acted as though, nothing happened. But she longed to be loved, and that was what he had given her...  
"Cheer up, eh?" the man uttered, as she took the rose into her hand. Her blue eyes stared at him, as he stood in front of her, his hands dove into the pockets of his long coat. "You shouldn't always put yourself down, every minute...." Her eyes fixed away, as she stared blankly downward at her lap.  
"What color is a rose?" he questioned her, as his eyes fixed upon the young woman, who sat in front of him, on the bench. She quickly gazed up, confused at his question.  
"What?" she uttered, oddly.  
"Just answer the question...," the man replied, his blues fixed upon her, "What color is a rose?"  
The blonde woman gazed down, as she studied the one she had retrieved from him. Her eyes turned to him, as she replied, simply, "It can be any color..." He smiled at her, as he slowly took a seat beside her.  
"Now, that'll be where you're wrong...," he uttered, gazing up at the night sky, one arm resting on the bench. "A rose has it's thorns...and once those thorns finds a way to your heart....that feeling you have grows, it blooms into what you call love...To love someone, doesn't mean ya gotta be loved in return...It's just that feeling, of knowing that you do got that special feel for them...you get where I'm gettin' at?"  
She stared up at him, his words were so deep, for a young man whom she thought wouldn't have ever said such things. He was getting somewhere, and she knew well, that, she didn't deny.  
Those times that went by so simply, were endless. She found happiness in the man. He was a friend, whom she grew to care so much about. She didn't quite recall it as 'love.' But she felt it, every time that she was with him. Every moment that the two spent, was every thing she'd remember. She thought they had something together. But he let her down so. He was and had always been the type of guy she came to know him as. He wasn't committed to any girl whom he came upon.  
He left her at that, not bothering to convince her a thing, when she found out for herself. He didn't care, not one bit. She hurt, although, she hid it away, so deeply. That the wound laid open, laid there, to be stepped on. Laid in the puddle of dirty water, the crimson colors fading away into the lifeless bond. So it was said that every rose had its thorns. But who'd have thought, that a person who said such things, never did take it into much consideration...  
  
  
**NOTE: hehe...yea, das a prologue okay! Still more to come if ya lyke..I'm still working on it. Hope ya can review for me...**


	2. Reminicing of How It Used to Be

_"To Love someone who Loves you in return, This is the happiness everyone searches for."  
  
  
  
_

Her blue eyes trailed towards the open window, towards the reluctant skies before her. Everything seemed filled with serenity, filled with her lost thoughts. Quistis took in a deep breath, as a smile crept upon her pale face. How she longed to be with him, how she wanted to feel his gentle fingers across her pale skin. She hesitated, as she gaped out the sky before her.   
Thoughts were left at that. That was nearly all they were good for. Quistis took in a deep breath, as she arose from the bed and onto her feet. Her arms slowly crossed her chest, as she stood in the silence that became her. She hid it all so well, if she hadn't known better. Her feelings were drenched, like the calm of a broken stream. Like there were no tomorrow...and no hope.  
She reminisced of how it used to be, they were more than anything she could have questioned herself. More than that word of friendship. She could have never imagined a woman like she befallen into such a 'trap'. What was it all for, Quistis would often question herself, never waiting for much of an answer. What could have told her anything, when she hadn't bother to care much herself.  
Why hadn't she stopped thinking about him? She remembered how his bluish eyes trailed the room that night, watching as the cast shadows reflected from his open window. He laid there, nearly lifeless, as he stared blankly up at the ceiling. There was more than nothing in which he could have told her. She wouldn't bother to listen...or would she have?  
Irvine's eyes fell upon the door, as he noticed a slim figure walking in, as though she was invited willingly. He quickly sat up, as he gazed at her. Her ice blue eyes questioning him, although, her rosy red lips didn't. She looked as she would have on the regular days, but her eyes told so much. Irvine sat there, in the quietness that swept between them, oddly.  
It had probably been the very first time, he hadn't not one word to say to her. He recalled those memorable days, where discussion was more than willing. But everything seemed so distant, or what had became of them. Quistis stared at him, emotionless, as she stood several feet away from his bed. Her face laid pale, against the glistening of the moon that shone in.  
Irvine hesitated, as he watched her slowly make way to him. What he hadn't at all noticed was the tears she surpressed, the tears she held back. Her eyes fell upon him briefly, studying what seemed to be his features.  
Her voice was fragile, soft against the cool air and silence, "...Can you just hold me?" He gaped up at her, his palms pressed against the bed. Somehow he had given her a signal, as she then laid down beside him, burying her head into his chest. Irvine leaned back slightly against the headboard, as she held tightly onto him. Her sobs unbearable as she let it out, muffled.  
They didn't say one thing to each other that night, nor had he at the least tried to comfort her. All she knew, was that he did as he told. He left that morning, without even the least of a _good-bye_.  
She let out a soft laughter. And people question why am I so cold..she thought with a slight smile. That was nearly 5 months ago, how time drifted passed her so simply. Quistis thought of those words that seemed to always echoe in her mind. And what was this about roses and thorns? The only rose that couldn't have survived the thorns was a rose itself.  
  
  
  
**Ummm...so dat wasn't the best...Im sorry. But I got dis whole story figured out, now I just need da reviews for it. Please be nice and review for me! Thanks...**


	3. What I Can See in Your Eyes

_"...For me there lies,   
Within the lights and shadows, of you eyes,  
The only beauty that is never old..."  
  
  
_  


The young man's blue eyes opened slowly, appealing to the uprising sun. He slowly sat up, glancing wearily over towards the clock on the mantel, and surpassed that towards the now open window. He rubbed his eyes, gently, as he leaned back on a free hand. He took in a deep breath, as he stared down at himself. He was a mess that previous night, that was one thing he recalled.  
He took in a deep breath, as he ran his slender, bold fingers through his wavy brown hair, as though searching for his hat that was always usually there. He blinked slightly, his eyes closing once again, as a peaceful thought escaped him. How long had it been? He'd often wonder to himself. He was far from what he had somehow came to known. For the most recent times, he stayed in his own little apartment in Galbadia. Somewhere, he'd tell himself to go, just to be alone, to get things off of his mind.  
He slowly stood up, as he began stretching oddly, then walking over towards the open window, yet again, only to see a crowded city filled with people who most likely couldn't have found anything better to do. His blue eyes slowly fixated onto the half open suit case, that slumped solemnly in the corner of his room. He wouldn't have thought, a thing would bring him to remember those "memorable" days at Garden. He tormented it, it wasn't as though he couldn't have gone through one day without having someone getting completely on his nerves.  
He let out a soft humble laughter, as a name fell into place. Selphie. Selphie Tilmitt...he had wondered about her, but never had made much of an attempt to keep in touch. He wanted out, ever since the end, ever since that day. But somehow, somewhere, things just keep bringing up what was so much of his past. It seemed so long, yet it had only been a meir 5 months at the most. The young man quickly turned away, as he inhaled deeply, squinting out at the skies before him. And how he longed for those days...  
  
  
  
Irvine quickly snapped himself out of the trance, as he heard the loud roaring of the train, as it came to a quick stop. He gazed around the nearly empty ride, as he blinked roughly, making sure he was fully awake. Was I dreaming? He wondered, as the radio turned on, signaling off riders. He scratched the back of his neck, as he took in a deep breath, glancing out at the train yard just outside his window.  
"NEXT STOP, BALAMB GARDEN" the announcers voice replied, as though answering his curiosity. Irvine slowly leaned back, getting comfortable once again, as he tilted his hat, slightly, running his fingers across the brim. His blue eyes gazed out as the train continued moving, little by little until it started completely. Irvine recalled a moment that day, where he was happier than ever, not once thinking as he did. He often found himself in a long train of thought, once alone. As though, the quietness was too much.  
I wonder if she knows, he thought, something upon his mind. He brought his hand to his hat as he tilted it back, away from his eyes. Those eyes that most girls truly just couldn't resist. He took in a deep breath, thinking solemnly to himself. He recalled a phone call that morning. A squeaky little voice just on the other end. Selphie seemed no different, nor had he remembered much of that. So Squall and Rinoa is finally getting married, he thought, with somewhat of a smirk and smile. How long has it been since then? He let out a soft laughter, as he thought of how excited Selphie had sounded.  
Irvine wouldn't have thought of going back, not since then. Everything just seemed to bear too much of a burden, something he just couldn't get rid of. He hated thinking, and especially thinking too much about one thing. He sighed, turning his eyes away, as he glanced around the unfamiliar room, saying softly in his head, 'so, we'll meet again.'  
  
  
  
Selphie jumped up happily, as she stared down at the letter that had came in earlier that afternoon. Zell glanced over to the young brunette, as he watched a smile spread across her thin lips. What the hell is she so happy about? He wondered, resuming his hot dogs, as he shook his head, hopelessly. She quickly skipped over towards the table where they all sat, as she leaned down to them.  
"Guess what?" she piped up, her deep brown hair bouncing up, as she talked. "I've got GREAT news!" Squall didn't seem to pay much of his attention, although, Rinoa did.  
"What is it, Selphie?" she questioned, a bit concerned.  
She gave her a wide grin, "Irvy's coming back!"  
This statement, suddenly caused Zell to swallow hard, as he began to take it in, "Wha?? Irvine's coming back? The hell is that all about? After this long?"  
Selphie rolled her eyes, her hands upon her tiny hips, "Duh! Quit asking so many questions. You're getting on my nerves."  
He smirked, as he took another bite of the hot dog in front of him, "Talk about anybody gettin' on anyone's nerves...."   
"ANY-WAYS," she began again, a bit proud, "Isn't it great?"  
There was a slight pause, as silence became of them. Rinoa took in a deep breath, "I wonder..."  
"What is it this time?" Squall uttered, sounding a bit annoyed at her curiosity. She gave him a look, as her eyes fell upon Selphie, "Does Quistis know this?"  
The young brunette paused, as she stared blankly at her friend, "...Umm....I don't remember telling her..."  
  
  
  
Her eyes watched, as the skies stood in silence, as well as she. She breathed in heavily, as she then let out a deep sigh. She hadn't quite recalled, those reasons that she so much wondered about. Reasons that she questioned, outcomes that were never fully there. Quistis' blue eyes trailed, solemnly, around, as she watched the seagulls flying just above her. The Lighthouse was quiet, yet so abandoned. So many memories surrounded it, for every time she was there.  
She stood as the sounds of the gentle breeze swept around, gently rustling through her golden locks. Quistis' hand came to her face gently, as she brushed back her tousled hair. A chill ran down her spine, as she felt the air swept passed her, roughly. She didn't quite understand her reasons for being there, so often. It was restless at times, when it hurt her even to think.   
Her blue eyes slowly trailed onto the ground, as she stared down at the wet sand. She slowly kneeled down, as a smile crept onto her pale face. Her gloved hands gently ran through the sand, stroking it slightly, as she used her finger to draw out a heart, a question mark inside. Quistis sat in silence, as she gaped down at it, her eyes hurting then.  
The sound of the gentle breeze rustled surpassed her, as she sat, her knees pulled up to her chest. The sun had begun to set, although, everything seemed endless and she couldn't help but hear the soft tune that she so much remembered. She recalled those times, when she lived in a house far off from cities known. She had learned to play the piano, to a song she remembered as 'Staring at the Sea.' Quistis smiled, slightly, as her blue eyes became wearily. Her hands trailed softly the deep sands, as she began to drift off yet again.  
She didn't realize how long she had been there, nor did she care. All she ever wanted, right then and there was to be alone. And that was where she was, and she liked it. Her head slowly lifted from her knees, as she brought her attention to the darkening sky just above.  
  
  
  
"Geeesh! It's about time you sent something here!" Selphie exclaimed, a smile upon her face, as she stared up at her tall friend. Irvine smiled slightly, as he seemed to look around the familiar Garden. His blue eyes slowly adjusted onto the petite girl beside him, she hadn't seemed to change one bit. But everything seemed so long, it was even hard for himself to remember.   
"So, how was it, Irvine?" Rinoa questioned, a smile upon her face, as she held onto Squall.   
"The typical," he replied, simply, as he strode around the empty Quad, "Things you wouldn't have been surprised about, ya know." Zell scratched his head, as he yawned briefly.  
"Yo," he began, walking over towards the tall cowboy, "Its 'bout time you decided to finally come back."  
Selphie smiled, exuberantly, "YEAH! There's people that misses you, hehe...." Rinoa paused, as she stared, studying the expression Irvine held onto, ever since he stepped foot back into Garden. A look that seemed so distant, it was hard to even figure out.  
"Where is _she_?" he questioned, suddenly out of the blue. Squall's eyes fell upon Rinoa, who stared back at him, blankly.  
"Ummm," Selphie began, as she glanced around, noticing the expression everyone had on their faces. She slowly crept up beside him, staring up at him, ".....Where's who?"  
Irvine hesitated, as his blue eyes met hers, and a false smile fell upon his face, "Oh....no one...." He took in a deep breath, as he turned his back to his friends. Why hadn't he stopped thinking of her then? He had somehow forgotten about her, as well as the other women he'd encounter. But it was so hard, to even try. That, he couldn't quite understand. He didn't know what made her so different, or perhaps it was only that he came back to Garden, that he couldn't stop himself.   
  
  
  
Irvine stood against the railing of the Training Center, as he gazed off at her. She seemed to have not noticed him, ever since he was there. He paused, as he brought the lit cigarette to his lips, and blew out a puff of smoke into the air. His blue eyes squinted slightly, as a slight smile fell upon his face. Quistis seemed so determined, he would think to himself. One thing in which he truly admired about her. But how could such determination fail so?  
Quistis watched as the young children began to follow her lead, as she instructed them. Who'd have thought she would have recovered her Instructor License again. She was situated to much younger children, that were held in much smaller groups. That she didn't mind, she loved her job, something that she wouldn't need to think much about. A smile played role across her rosy red lips, as she stood aside, instructing them.  
He couldn't help but think, as he noticed how happy she implied. He wondered if she was thinking of him too, at that moment. Her blue eyes trailed away, when she slowly turned in his direction, suddenly noticing him. Their eyes met, as thoughts streamed through her mind, she slowly glanced away. Acting as though, nothing had happened. What's he doing here? Quistis wondered, her eye brows arched. How long has he been staring at me like that?  
She quickly snapped back to reality, as she then dismissed her session. She awaited until they all exited, and she later followed. Quistis glanced downward, but held her head up high. She came to a stop, as her eyes fell upon the tall figure. She stared up at him, for what seemed eternity, as he glanced down at her.  
"Surprised, seeing you here," she uttered, her arms crossing her chest, something she always found herself doing. Irvine leaned back against the rail, holding onto his cool exterior as he cocked his head to one side.  
He slowly brought the cigarette to his lips, as he took in another puff, "....Yeah....been awhile. I see you're doin' all right."  
Quistis smiled slightly, "Of course, how else would I be doing?"  
"I wouldn't know," he uttered, his blue eyes burning into her own. Quistis stared back at him, fixated. She remembered how she so much found comfort in him. How every time, she'd stare into his eyes, and question him, knowing that he would always have an answer. But then she couldn't help but realize the same things, in which she endure not so long ago. She held back.  
"...I agree," Quistis uttered, coldly, "You wouldn't know."  
Irvine let out a sigh, as he turned away, then adjusted his blue eyes back upon her, "Quistis, can we just talk without you using every single thing against me?" She paused, as she stared up at him hard.  
"....and what would that be?" she uttered, avoiding his eyes.  
There was a sudden pause, as the two stood in the silence, "...Can we just....go back to the way we used to be? When it was all right, for me to sit here and talk to you....When you'd open up to me..."  
"Haven't I opened up to you, enough?!??" Quistis remarked, angered by his words. Her voice revealed hurt, as she gaped up at him. "Wasn't that what you wanted? To just have your part, and leave?"  
He stared down at her, angered, "What? You think I do that to every girl I meet?"  
Her voice stayed calm, as she replied softly, "You did that to me..." He stayed quiet, as her part got the best of him. He didn't have much else to say, for the words that escaped her fell through. Quistis blinked hard, as she slowly reached over for his half lit cigarette from his hand, bringing it to her lips. Irvine stared at her, a bit startled, at what she did.  
Her blue eyes turned away from him, changing the subject, "...Is that what you do, when you wanna stop thinking?"  
"It doesn't help," he replied, solemnly.  
Quistis turned to him, as she held onto the cigarette, "Can I ask you something?" She slowly grabbed his gloved hand, as she held onto it. She stared down at it, as she slowly brought the lit cigarette and pressed it down against his hand, roughly. Irvine squinted, at the stinging pain that evolved him in that instant. Her blue eyes never turned away from his own.  
"Does it hurt?" Quistis questioned, filled with curiosity. Before giving him a chance to say anything, she began again, "You remember?...........I just wanted you to know....that it hurt me 1000 times more."   
  
  
  
** AWWW MANG! It sucked I know...help help...^-^ ooppsies. hehe.. Well, yea hope you can review for me...don't be too harsh..I didn't know exactly how to finish up this chapter. More to come soon. If you''ll be nice and review!**


	4. Never a Chance Given

_"Without any words, I can tell that your hurt,  
I can see it in your eyes, take hold of my hand,  
Yes, I'll understand, if you break down and cry..."  
  
  
_  


Irvine slowly made way to the cafeteria, as he noticed Zell and Selphie arguing about something. Which was not at all unusual. He slowly pulled out a chair, as he slouched back in it, looking up at the two.  
"Shut up, Zell!" Selphie squealed, her face flushed with anger, "You don't know what you're talking about!" He mumbled something beneath his breath, as he suddenly pressed a hand against her forehead, pushing her away, causing her to stumble backwards as he took a seat across from Irvine.  
"AHHH!!!" Selphie screamed, as she pushed him back, hard. Irvine's attention slowly fell upon Quistis, who walked in with a tall young man beside her. He had short black hair, with bangs that fell below his gray eyes. The man was dressed rather simple, a short black jacket, with pants that were tucked into his boots lightly. He took in a deep breath, as he turned back onto Zell and Selphie. Who hadn't at all stopped babbling things to one another.  
"Would you two just drop it?" he muttered, annoyed, as he brought Selphie's cup of soda to his lips and drinking it. She opened her mouth, angered at him.  
"Drop what?" she began at Irvine, "There's nothing to drop!" With that, she obediently sat down, and tousled her hair in Zell's face. He continued to mumble, as he ate his hot dogs. Irvine placed the cup back onto the table, as he slouched back. Quistis' blue eyes trailed to the young man and his two friends, as she took a seat at a table a couple of rows down.  
"Quistis," the man before her uttered, staring deeply into her eyes. She paused, as she then flashed him a nervous smile. He slowly took her hand into his own, as he sat admiring her from across the table. He smiled, as he stared at her deeply, "Why ya been so quiet?"  
"Oh...," she began, as she turned her attention back onto Irvine, who was laughing at something Zell had to say. _He doesn't care....  
_She brought her diligence back onto him, as she smiled, gently pulling her hand away, "It's nothing, Varen...." Selphie slowly brought her hands to rest below her chin, as she stared at the two from where she sat beside Irvine. Zell began to talk about some weird incident that happened to him earlier, when he was rudely interrupted....  
"You ever wonder why Quistis bother seeing a guy like him?" she questioned, oddly. Zell and Irvine turned to where she was directing.  
Zell smirked, "She got nothin' better to do....You know how she been stressin' about all that. Guess she just needa friend.."  
Selphie quickly perked up, sitting straight, "But she's got us...."  
Irvine shook his head, disagreeing, "Come on now, quit talkin' about them." Selphie smiled, slyly, as she noticed the look he had on his face. He paused, as he stared back at her.  
"What?" Irvine mumbled.  
"O-KAY.....," Selphie uttered, "so what did you do today, Irvy?"  
"What's his name?" he questioned.   
Selphie let out a laughter, as she pointed directly at his face, "HAH! Don't wanna know anything about them, do you?"  
"Damn," Zell muttered, "just tell him the name and keep it quiet for once." Selphie rolled her eyes, quickly crossing her chest, with a smirk.  
"I'm not saying anything," she replied, "I needa shut up remember? I'm not talking." Zell stared at her, giving her a disgusted look.  
He turned over to Quistis, "That guy just transferred here, about 2 months ago. Varen Mcdohl, I think that's his name."  
"And they're not together kay, Irvine," Selphie exclaimed, giving him a wink. He shook his head, sighing at her.  
"Seems like he took an interest in her," he replied, as he took another sip from the cup.  
Selphie smiled lightly, "Seems like _someone_ cares."  
He glanced up at her, then turned away, "Who said I cared? I'm just here for the so-called wedding, remember."  
"And then you're leaving?" Selphie questioned, a tone of sadness in her voice. He arched his brow, as he turned in the direction of Quistis. He hadn't noticed, until Varen came up beside him, when he slowly looked up, a bit startled.  
"Pleasant," he uttered, gazing downward at Irvine, who just glanced up at him, then turned away, taking a deep breath. "Came back, am I correct?"  
"Right," Irvine replied, his eyes turning to the man.  
"Just wanted to get through to you," he uttered, "since you were gone, I've taken your place now. So...I suggest you know where you stand." With a smile on his face, the man slowly walked off, without letting Irvine slip in a word. Irvine smiled, shaking his head, as his eyes fixed upon Quistis, who was flipping through a book.  
Selphie smirked, as she stared at Varen, walking out towards the exit, "Why does he talk like he know you? Ewww....what a freak."  
"He does," Irvine replied, reluctantly.  
"Yo, you know him?" Zell questioned, a bit lost. He nodded, as he slowly stood up.  
"He was a cadet at Galbadia Garden. New transfer, eh?" he replied, letting out a laugh at the end. Selphie gaped up at him, oddly, as she watched him walk in the direction of Quistis. Her blue eyes slowly glanced up, as she then turned away after.   
"Seat taken?" Irvine questioned, signaling to the chair across from her. Without an answer, he slowly pulled up the chair close beside her, as she sat seated her back towards him. Irvine peered over her shoulder slightly, as to what she had been looking at.  
Her eyes turned to him, as she gazed over her shoulder, "What are you doing?"  
He smiled, lopsidedly, as he stared at her, "Lookin' at you." Quistis crinched her nose, as she rolled her eyes.  
"Learn to smile correctly," she remarked, shaking her head, as she began flipping through the pages of the thick book. Irvine's hand slowly reached over, as he read the cover.  
"You read novels?" he uttered, as Quistis stared at him, his face hovering only centimeters away. But for reasons, she didn't mind it. Deep down, she was wondering so hard why he acted the way he did just now. Acted as though nothing happened between them, then and yesterday. She nearly cried in pity for herself that night. But she held it back, and now there he was, seeming to taunt her.  
"Damn!" She remarked, her eyes staring hard at him, as though she were ready to pounce. She quickly stood up, flashing him once last dirty look before she stormed out of the cafeteria. Irvine's eyes opened, in surprise, although he had somewhat of a smile upon his face.  
  
  
  
Pathetic, Quistis thought solemnly to herself as she walked down the nearly empty corridor. She quickly turned the corner, when she felt someone's grip tightened upon her wrist. She swung around immediately, only to be centimeters away from a familiar pair of cerulean blue eyes. She paused, as she gaped up at the tall figure. She quickly pulled away from his chest, as she stood staring up at him, angrily.   
"What the hell is your problem?" Quistis questioned, a bit annoyed. He had a stern look upon his face, something she hadn't seen for the last 2 minutes.  
"...I really want things to be okay between me and you," Irvine uttered, as he stared back at her. She shook her head, as she gazed down the long hall.  
Her eyes met his, "You're not doing so well, are you?" She finished, "You could really act as though nothing ever happened one-second, and change your mind the next. That's one thing I hate about you, Irvine Kinneas." She quickly continued walking away, when he came before her, his eyes revealing sadness, of course only to make her feel pity for the young man. Something he always came to do, his blue eyes staring back at her.  
"Please...," he uttered, quiet afterwards. Quistis turned from his gaze, as her arms crossed her chest, as she breathed heavily. "Can't we just go bak to bein' friends...?" Her blue eyes quickly fell upon him, once again, as she gazed up at him, hurt.  
"Friends?" she repeated, "I don't want to be your friend, Irvine...not just that, I don't wanna have anything to do with you! You know, you always fucken fuck everything up, the second someone starts to feel for you. You're so damn selfish." He stared back at her, a bit surprised. Irvine never recalled a time, she was ever more angry. She had never said such things to anyone, even though, he would have been an exception not to long ago. He quickly followed behind her.  
"Damn, would you just hear me out?" he began again, keeping pace, "I had my reasons....they might not be good enough for you, but I just want you to know that I did everything for a purpose."  
Quistis' eyes stayed bestir before her, "So that explains everything. I don't need your pity, Irvine. I've finally got everything up to this point on my own, together." She listened to the words that escaped her, all but lies. He continued down, when she came to a stop in front of her dorm room.  
Her blue eyes gazed away from his own, as she uttered softly, "And, I don't need you to ruin it." Irvine stared down at her, his eyes studying her features. She stood, avoiding any signs of eye contact with the man. Silence fell over them, for what seemed an eternity. He nodded his head, lightly, a continuos motion for a second.  
"If that's how you want it," Irvine replied, simply, as his hands raised up slightly at his sides, showing his carelessness. "I guess that's how it's gonna be." Without another word, the young man turned in the opposite direction, strolling freely down the hallway. Her eyes fell upon him, slowly, as she felt her heart pouncing deep within her chest. He was careless, he didn't care the things she did, nor did he try an attempt to do so. Quistis couldn't help but keep questioning herself, was that really what she wanted?  
  
  
  


**Heheh...so...should I continue? If ya have n e suggestions or ideas, be free to tell me, I would like suggestions....review please...**


	5. It's Nearly Unbearable

_"He does what he does for a reason,  
He says what he says for he feels,  
He needs what he needs cause he longs for it."  
  
  
_  


Irvine took in a deep breath, as he stared at his tall reflection. His azure eyes gazed still for a long moment, as he thought solemnly to himself. Why had a girl like that kept him thinking so? Why hadn't she just escape his mind for once in a while? The tall cowboy slowly turned to his closet, piles of clothes lunging out of the open door. So he was a mess, he didn't want to find time, nor did he needed to. It wasn't as though, anyone was going to show up. Not anyone he'd hope for, anyway.  
Irvine trudged over towards the closet, as he begun to dig through it, trying to find something more comfortable and carefree to fit his smug attitude. He quickly undressed, as he pulled on a white T-shirt, revealing much of his thin slightly muscular body. Irvine stared at himself, as he let out a longing sigh, and pulled on a pair of baggy blue jeans, something that he would have never decide on wearing until now.  
He let out a short humored laughter, as the jeans sagged far below his waist, revealing most of his boxers. For once, he actually liked feeling light, it wasn't as heavy and stuffy as the jacket he constantly wore. It was perfect for a night like that, and he was going to make the most of it as he pulled all of his auburn hair back into a tight ponytail, revealing what beautiful shades of blue eyes he hid often.  
  
  
  
The young man, sat solemnly in the loud rowdy pub, as his gaze trailed only among himself. He slowly brought the glass of hard liquor to his pouty lips as he took a long sip. Irvine paused, as he slouched slightly over the table, thinking back to previous incidents. He peered around the big area, as he noticed a group of women, probably nearing the ages of 21 sitting in a small table in the corner.  
His eyes quickly turned to a figure beside him, as a tall red head stepped up. Her green eyes greeting him warmly, "Hey," the woman uttered, as she took a seat beside him, "Hope this seat's not taken."   
Irvine smiled, lopsidedly, as he replied, "'Course not."   
The woman's hand slowly reached out to him, "Fauna." He took it willingly, as he slowly brought it to his lips, kissing her soft hand slightly.  
"Irvine," he replied, sitting back. The girl smiled shyly, as she reached out for his glass, and taking a quick shot.  
"Sooo," Fauna uttered, her eyes trailing his figure, "How old are you?"  
Irvine let out a laugh, as his head tilted to one side, "Why would you ask a question like that? Of course I've gotta be a certain age to be in here."  
She smiled, "You don't look 21, I can tell. It's in your eyes." Irvine paused, as his eyes gaze upon her, her legs slightly crossed under her short skirt.  
"How's that possible?" he uttered, playing along. Fauna leaned closer, close enough so that he could smell the sent of fragrance that the woman wore.  
"Oh, trust me," she whispered, "it's possible...and you know what?"   
Irvine smiled, "What?"  
"....I can tell that you want me," she stated, a mischievous smile upon her pale face. Irvine paused, as he sat in silence, gazing upon the young woman. She was pretty all right, probably anything a guy would want. If he were in a better mood, he would have took in that offer willingly. If it even was an offer.  
"What's wrong?" the girl uttered, interrupting his thoughts. Irvine's eyes fell upon her gaze yet again, as he shook his head. Fauna smiled, as she leaned closer.  
"But it doesn't come that simple," she uttered, "I'm not like other girls. I don't do those things...I just wanna get to know you a little bit that's all...." _Okay, so the girl's sober_, Irvine thought, smiling to himself.  
He slowly gazed up, "And what does that take?"  
"Tell me about yourself," she replied, simply, as though she knew what she was talking about.  
"There's nothing," he uttered, taking another drink. Irvine realized well, that he was becoming quite drunk, but he could care less. Everything made him lightheaded, at that very moment.  
"Nothing...," Fauna repeated after him, her eyes trailing downward.  
"'Cept that I'm a student at Garden...no ranks," he replied, "Can't remember." She smiled, as she brought her hand to her face, leaning against it.  
"Garden," she uttered, "Must be fun." Irvine smiled, slightly as a sudden thought came to him. Sure, it was fun. When he wanted it to be. But something seemed to bother him more than anything, and it was perfectly sawn through.  
  
  
  
"Where have you been?" Selphie squealed, as she shut the door behind her. Irvine's eyes opened slightly, as though the sun had shone and blinded him. He was laid on his stomach, as his face buried into the white sheets.  
"YUCK!" Selphie yelled out, her voice ringing like bells, "You reek of alcohol! Irvy, you know you're not old enough to drink."  
Irvine took in a deep breath, as his eyes stayed shut, and he mumbled, "Save the lectures." The brunette slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, as she stared at his back, he was dressed in the same thing as the previously night, telling of perhaps his whereabouts. She sighed, as she peered over him, bringing her tiny hands to his forehead.  
"Are you sick?" she questioned, with almost a disgusted look upon her round face.  
"Too....much---," before Irvine had a chance to finish, his blue eyes quickly opened, as he ran towards the bathroom, and hovered above the toilet, numerous chunks of excess food and liquid exiting his throat. He slowly kneeled downward, as he felt everything escape his lips, not wanting to stop.  
Selphie quickly ran over to his side, as she patted him on the back, trying to help, "See! That's what you get, hangovers. Everybody was wondering where you were, Irvy." He kept at it, as he tasted every bit of it, wanting to throw it all out once again. Selphie's eyes quickly turned to the door of the bathroom, as she noticed Quistis standing beside it, her arms crossed.  
"Rinoa was looking for you, Selphie," she uttered, "thought you'd be in here."   
The brunette smiled, as she quickly arose to her feet, "Good that you're here, you could watch Irvine for me." Quistis had a questionable look upon her face, as she stood, Selphie walking passed her.  
She stopped, "He was at some pub late last night. I'm gonna go down to get some hot water, or something. I'll be back in a minute." Without any hesitations or last words, Selphie quickly waked away, a tone of happiness as she left, leaving Quistis behind. _She did that on purpose,_ the ex-instructor thought. She paused, as she watched Irvine, not once slowing down, as continuous sounds escaped him.   
She had a disgusted look on her face, it even made her want to throw up. Irvine slowly stumbled, as he stood up, walking over to the sink, placing his hands under running water. He washed out his mouth, as he hovered over the sink in silence.  
"Damn," he uttered, grabbing onto his stomach suddenly. Quistis' blue eyes trailed the man's figure. He looked so different, that it startled her.  
"Are you okay?" the young woman managed to ask, as her eyes gazed upon him. His eyes slowly met hers, as it stared back, filled with coldness. Before he had a chance to answer, the pain began to become unbearable. He mumbled something beneath his breath, as his eyes closed, as though it could surpress the pain.  
She kept her distance, as she watched him, "I think you should go to the Infirmary. You don't look too good."  
He opened his eyes, Quistis paused as she realized they were tearstained. Had it hurt that much? "I'm fine," he shot back, as though he were mad at her for some unknown reason.  
"Irvine, would you stop being so damn hard headed for once???" the young woman scolded, revealing how worried she must've been. His azure eyes gazed upon her, as he leaned his weight against the sink counter, sweat shown around his face.  
  
  
  
He leaned his head back against the wall, as he sat in the chair, gripping onto the place where the pain had started previously. Irvine gazed at her from the corner of his eyes, as he noticed Quistis staring out the doorway, in search of something. She paused, as her eyes suddenly met his. She had an annoyed look upon her face, as she avoided him, acting as though she turned the other direction.  
Her arms crossed her chest, suddenly, as she slowly began to run out of patience. Something, that never really happened to her before. Or perhaps, it was only because she felt his eyes staring at her as though she were dumbfounded. Irvine sighed, as he slouched back, thinking back to what had happened the previous night. He could still smell the scent of the hard liquor, upon his clothes. He gazed down at himself, as the waist of his pants nearly fell towards his knees. He was much too lazy to pull it back up.  
Quistis let out a deep breath, as she walked towards the doorway, when suddenly Irvine's grip tightened around her wrist. Her blue eyes met his that instant, as she gazed downward at his sudden action.  
He looked up at her, his eyes saddened, "Don't go." The young woman, quickly pulled her hand away, as she paused, waiting upon his sentence.  
"I need to go find Doctor Kadowaski," Quistis replied, her voice timid, considering his condition. "You're not going to get any better sitting around here."  
"You care," he uttered, his voice low.  
She shook her head, "I never said I cared, Irvine. No person in the right mind, would have left you in there without a doctor."  
His eyes squinted slightly, "So, why would you leave me now?"  
"As you can see, I'm not a doctor," Quistis replied, annoyance ringing in her voice. Irvine bit his lip slightly, as he leaned over, his head hanging above his knees. He felt it again, it felt as though someone poked a knife into him, trying to pry him open. Quistis' eyes opened in surprise, as she bent down slightly, trying to read the expression upon his face.  
"Irvine," she uttered, her hand upon his back, "Are you all right?" He slowly sat up, his eyes shut once again. Her hand rested upon his shoulder, as she tried to make sure he was okay. The young man's hand slowly reached for hers, as he took it.. Her blue eyes gazed into his, in silence, as she didn't bother to move away.  
"Don't leave me," he uttered, his voice fragile. He slowly pulled her to sit down on the chair beside him. Quistis paused, as she turned to him, slightly. Irvine clasped her hands with his, as he pressed it warmly onto his stomach, his head leaned back, but his eyes never left her sight. She hadn't budged, as she sat staring back at him, the sweat evident upon his forehead. Quistis didn't know what to say to the man, she was more worried than anything else she would have felt. But she felt something more than just being worried, she felt something that far surpassed that, and she knew well what it was.  
  
  
  
**NOTE: Okay, did that make sense? Did you somehow get confused? If so tell me, Kay Kay. Review please! Thanks. Honestly, did this chapter suck?**


	6. Unspoken Of

_"I am not your woman, I am not your friend  
But you gave me something to remember....  
I still here you say, 'Love yourself'."  
  
  
  
_

"Is he okay?" Quistis asked, as her arms laid across her chest. Her eyes turned to Doctor Kadowaki, as she glanced back down at Irvine, who sat on the bed of the infirmary.  
"He should be all right, it seemed to have calmed down," the doctor replied, simply, as she trudged over towards her desk. "It shouldn't be anything serious, unless he's really taken a liking to that alcohol," she joked, as she slowly took a seat.  
Quistis' eyes turned away from the woman, as she glanced back at Irvine, who was now laying on his back, his cerulean eyes settled on a spot on the high ceiling. There was a long silence that came soon after, as Quistis eyes adjusted onto a deep scratch on his arm. Part of her wondered, what trouble the young man had gotten himself into this time around. He couldn't have possibly gotten_ that_ drunk, could he?  
"Quistis," Doctor Kadowaki called out, interrupting the young woman's train of thought, "Just make sure Irvine gets to his room, without Headmaster Cid seeing this." Quistis smiled, reluctantly, as she uncrossed her arms, leaving it to fall at her side. She slowly took a step towards the tall man, as her ice blue eyes searched for his.  
He then turned to her, without a bit of emotion, "What is it?" Quistis quickly gazed up, a bit startled, as she let out a sigh.  
"What happened?" the young blonde woman questioned, as she signaled at his arm. Irvine slowly sat up, as he pulled up his sleeve slightly, pondering what she had asked.  
"What's wrong with it?" he uttered, gently rubbing his arm, his eyes turned back at her. Quistis hesitated, as she solemnly ignored his remark. She already knew, but she couldn't help but stop a habit that always came about whenever she was around him. Had he really been with a woman again that night? She hated herself for even thinking, or acting as though she cared. But she couldn't deny it, either.  
"Nothing," Quistis replied, forging a quick smile, "I should be getting back to my class, anyway." With that, the young woman reluctantly turned the other direction, as she bided the doctor good-bye and exited the infirmary.  
  
  
  
Irvine slowly pushed open his door, as he entered the room, gripping to his stomach that ached still, but had somehow calmed down. He made way to his bed, as he plopped down on the mattress, without a slight bit of a thought entering his mind. He cared less of thinking too much, for he couldn't remember it anyway.  
"Heeey!" Selphie's voice squealed out, as her tiny hands fixed upon her hip, an expression Irvine couldn't quite recognize, "I was looking for you, geeeez!"  
"In the infirmary," Irvine replied, immediately knowing her next question. Selphie's eyes fixed upon him, odd silence following soon after.  
"Good," she remarked, as she sat down beside the man, her movement causing him to blink. "You okay, Irvy?" Irvine's blue eyes turned to her, as that same trademark smile played across his lips. He slowly sat up, as he leaned his weight on both hands.  
"Perfect," he replied, with a bit of enthusiasm, although Selphie knew it was a facade. She flashed her friend a wide grin, as she patted him on the back. Irvine quickly signaled her to stop, as she read the expression on his face of an upcoming vomit.  
"We were really worried about you," she began, with a slight smile. Such an innocent smile it was, as usual. Irvine's expression loosened, as he watched her eyes move away. "You shouldn't get people so worried...."  
"Are you sure you weren't the only one that was worried?" Irvine remarked, causing the young brunette to question him.  
"Come on, Irvy," Selphie began, pouting, "I wasn't the only one that was worried! Quistis was too." That statement caused the young man's eyes to turn to her, a bit lost in thought. Selphie smiled, slowly standing up, "Yeah...that's right. She was worried. She might not be the person to admit it, but she asked more than anybody of where you were. So where were you?"  
Irvine quickly stood up, as he began to stretch, "A pub."  
"You know you're----"  
"Save the lectures, Selphie," Irvine interrupted, as he slowly made way towards the bathroom, with a bit of a cocky smile, "You know I'm old enough to think for myself." Selphie's expression turned hard, as she realized in so long that he had rejected her quite simply. Something that Irvine Kinneas wouldn't have ever done, since they were so close. She slowly made way towards the door, when she turned back to see Irvine undressing for a shower.  
"See ya later then," Selphie uttered, softly, as she exited.  
  
  
  
The young man paused, as his hands dove into his coat pocket, as a smile ran across his lips. He couldn't say he wasn't intrigued by the way she was dressed. She looked so confident in her SeeD uniform, that it made him wonder. Quistis eyes gazed to one side, as she noticed Irvine standing quite pleasantly, enjoying his view. It bothered her more than anything, to have someone she didn't want around to be there. He was so full of himself, Quistis would always recall, although part of her knew that it was only bearable excuses. The blonde woman exhaled deeply, as she grabbed her clipboard, and walked out towards the exit of the Training Center.  
"Hey," Irvine greeted, as she slowly came to a stop in front of him.   
"Hey," Quistis replied, thoughtfully, trying hard not to be so rude, as she would have been on worse days. The tall cowboy gazed upon her, as she stared back up at him, waiting for a quick reply. Quistis quickly removed her clear glasses, as she opened her mouth to retort.  
"Leave 'em on," Irvine instructed, as he solemnly placed it back over her eyes, "It makes you look intelligent."  
The blonde woman let out a breath, as she gazed at him, offended, "Are you confiding that I'm not?" This sudden statement caused a smile to Irvine, as he stared at her, playfully.  
"I wasn't confiding anything," he replied, rather cocky. Quistis rolled her eyes, shaking her head, as she pushed way passed that tall man.  
"What? Not even an 'are you all right?'," Irvine uttered, keeping pace beside her. She quickly stopped, as she turned to him, a bit irritated.  
"Are you all right?" she repeated, then continued on, "What else do you want me to humor you at? Cos, I honestly don't have the time to be playing games. I have another class in 1900 hours." Quistis immediately turned to face him, as his hand yanked at her wrist causing her to gaze up at him.  
"Then that gives us 30 minutes," Irvine smiled. Leaving her to question if he meant it in a mischievous way or another.  
Quistis quickly pulled away, as her eyes tensed, "30 minutes for what?" she retorted, rudely.  
"For us," he quickly took back on his words, as he shook his head, "I mean-in a friendly kinda way." Irvine smiled, a bit proud of his cover-up, "Catch my drift?"  
  
  
  
**NOTE: I replaced chapter 6 for all you who read it before. Sorry bout that. But all of you who have stuck with this story before...I hope you can still stick with me til the end. I'll update real soon! Thank you....and I know I haven't written in the longest...sorry bout keepin ya waitin!**


	7. Getting Closer

_"I'm back again...Endless times.  
Found a girl that I used to know.   
Somebody came to the door that I didn't know, and I knew I had to let her go. . .   
Is it over? All over?"  
  
  
  
_

Quistis turned her head to aside, as she soon grew uncomfortable. Her blue eyes gazed upon another table, as her mind stayed on one main thing. Irvine let out a breath, as he came up beside the young woman, a cup of tea in one hand, as he willingly offered it to her. Quistis quickly looked up at him, taking a couple of minutes to take it. It might have sounded awfully stupid, but it was as though it was the idea of finally letting him back in her life.  
After all, she had said once before directly to him, that she didn't want him in her life, neither did she want anything from him. And yet, there she was, giving in to the man that she gave over and over again before. Quistis solemnly brought the cup to her lap, as she held it in place, her eyes gazed downward. Irvine hesitated, as he sat down beside her on the bench, one arm rested on it.  
His dark blue eyes gazed upon the blonde woman reluctantly, waiting for a time to get something out, "Aren't you gonna drink it?"  
Quistis' eyes quickly turned to his, as though on que, "I'm not thirsty." A smile slowly played across the young man's lips as he slowly leaned back, getting comfortable.  
"You're not...," he uttered, leaving a question to occur within Quistis' mind. "I thought you'd be..." He slowly turned his attention to her, as he then took the cup from her, consuming to his own thirst. There was a long pause, as Quistis turned away, not a word entering her mind. She wouldn't recall being nervous around the man. She just really didn't want to be there. At that second, he wouldn't have said anything to make her feel any better than she would have long ago.  
"There's alotta things I learned...," Irvine began, seeming to just start up a conversation. Quistis solemnly stared at him from the corner of her eye, as she quickly gazed away. "You know...like those things you'd expect I wouldn't."  
"I never said you were stupid, Irvine," Quistis commented, sounding a bit offended.  
The statement caused him to smile, "I know."  
"Or was that just your attempt to make a conversation?" Quistis retorted, her eyebrow arose. The man smiled, as he slowly stood up, shoving his hands deep within his pockets.  
"You're catchin' on, eh?" he replied, with that everlasting smile. Quistis soon followed, as she leaned over to pick up her clipboard. She solemnly took off her glasses, as she gazed up at the tall man, who seemed to hover over her.  
"It doesn't do well for your game," she retorted, a bit of a please smile upon her rosy red lips. "I thought you would have had that one figured out on your own, Kinneas." Irvine held onto his smile, as he sighed deeply, shaking his head.  
"You know what...," he began, still gazing upon the woman that seemed to shove everything in his face. His eyes slowly peered over Quistis' shoulder, as he noticed a familiar figure heading in their direction, "Thank you....for your time." There was a long pause that fell soon after, as Varen slowly came up behind Quistis, seeming to have placed his hand somewhere he shouldn't have, causing her to jump forward, bumping into Irvine roughly.  
"Sorry 'bout that," Varen uttered, an expression Quistis couldn't quite make out. The blonde woman forced a smile, as she felt herself grow hot.  
"Hey, Varen," Irvine greeted, his eyes gazed directly into the other man's.  
The black haired man smiled, "Irvine, funny seeing you here. I thought you'd be off on another one of your 'women hunt'."   
"I'll humor you on that one," the cowboy replied, stealing a glance at Quistis, "I would be off at about this hour. I needed a thirty minute break."  
"Interesting," Varen retorted, glancing down at Quistis, who was now turned to opposite direction, eyeing something off subject to the matter.   
"Well, I should be goin' anyway," Irvine began, smiling, "Hope you two have fun."  
  
  
  
Quistis paused, as her blue eyes gazed downward, instead of paying all of her attention to the matter at hand. Her mind just kept on playing that same game with her. Always off subject, always thinking about something that she didn't' even want to hear of.  
"Quistis?" Varen's voice bumped into her head, as her light blue eyes quickly gazed up, startled. She immediately flashed the man a smile, not persuading enough to make him believe.  
"Yeah," she uttered, paying full attention to him.  
Varen hesitated, as his eyes stared directly into her own, "You haven't been yourself." Quistis smiled, who the hell did this guy think he was to honestly know who or how she really is. It sounded pathetic to her, even if he had tried to make something happened. Sure, she enjoyed part of his company, but at times he tried too hard. Making her believe that she was actually some prize to be won. A competition between himself and Irvine....  
"Really?" Quistis quickly answered, sipping out of her straw. "I guess its just too fancy for me," she smiled.  
Varen's expression turned odd, as he leaned slightly over the rounded table, "Quistis..., we're at a pub." The young blonde's eyes slowly fell upon him, as a smile played across her lips.  
"Oh," was all that she had in mind for a short and quick answer. Varen slowly sat back, as his blue eyes grazed upon her full features. Her eyes were set in the distance, as she joyfully watch the guitarist play to a melody she didn't quite recall.  
"Guitars," Quistis uttered, turning back to him.  
"Yeah," Varen replied, before giving her a chance to finish, "They play good music." The statement caused a sudden urge for Quistis to smile, as she leaned her elbows on the table, resting her hands below her chin.  
"It's only if the person holding is good at it," she uttered, as though falling deep within a trance. Varen stared at the blonde woman, trying hard to read the expression upon her seemingly pale face.  
"Do you...know anyone who plays?" he questioned, causing her attention to fall immediately back on him.  
"No," was her curt reply, as a quick smile fell into place, "Um...I'm getting kind of tired." The man before her smiled, as he quickly stood up, walking beside her as he pulled out her chair. Quistis slowly stood up, flashing him a smile, as the two then headed out of the pub.  
  
  
  
Quistis slowly walked down the empty corridor, as the sound of Varen's footsteps sounded behind her. She let out a short breath, as she finally made way to her door, quickly turning back to face him. Her gloved hands slowly reached for the knob, as a smile fell over her lips, and the young man stood only inches away from her to the point where she could feel his body brush up against her own. Quistis' eyes stayed fixed upon his lips, as she felt the sudden urge to kiss him, but held back, when he finally moved in.  
Her hand slowly fell over his chest, as she gently pushed him away. Varen smiled, wearily, as his hand placed upon her door, supporting his weight, "Not tonight?"  
"Tonight? What to you mean?" Quistis questioned, as if she were a confused little girl.  
Varen let out a short witted laugh, as he quickly stood up straight, "Ah, come on, Quistis. You're killin' me. Listen, Sweetie," he began again, as his gloved hand fell upon her chin, lifting her face to the his own, "I'll just see you tomorrow." With that, he slowly made way towards his dorm room, without a least bit of courtesy that he had shown early on that night.  
Quistis paused, as she watched the young man disappear around the corner, letting out a longing sigh. She slowly turned the knob, as she entered her room, locking the door behind. Quistis' blue eyes scurried about the quietness, as she solemnly walked over to her bed, slowly sitting down. Varen was actually all right if you had really gotten to know him. She wasn't too sure about giving him a chance, when she had already gone that far.   
Her thoughts quickly scattered, as a knock sounded at the door. Quistis let out a sigh, as she slowly made way to it, pulling it open just enough to see her greeter. She then let go, leaving the door to open wide, as she noticed a frightened expression on Selphie's face.  
"Selphie...," Quistis uttered, "what are you---"  
"It's Irvine! He's dead!"  
  
  
  
Note: hmm...okae, well there it is. Hope you can review and I'll keep it coming~!


	8. Do You Still?

_"Tell me how you can believe everything you hear, she ain't tellin' you.  
So please, don't believe anything she says to you..."  
  
  
_

Quistis' eyes widened, as she stared in confusion at the short brunette who stood in front of her, the expression the same. She hesitated, as she slowly tried to figure out the words to comply.  
"What?" Quistis managed to choke out, her blue orbs piercing at the young woman.  
The frightened look on Selphie's round face slowly faded, as a smile crept upon her thin lips, "Gotcha!" There was a long pause, as Quistis' mouth gawked open in utter surprise, lost in thought all at once.  
"Selphie," Quistis began, reluctantly, "That was not something to joke about." There was a soft giggle as Selphie quickly tugged at Quistis' arm pulling her out of the room.  
"Awww, don't be such a poor sport, Quisty," she retorted, as she slowly leaned behind her friend and shutted the door. "Rinoa wants to see you in her room."  
  
  
  
Quistis slowly crossed her arms over her chest, as she began to feel stranger than usual to see Rinoa all dressed up in that _thing_ she called a wedding dress. Sure, it was pretty, if you were stuck in old ages. The sudden thought caused the young blonde to laugh, softly to herself. Selphie's eyes quickly turned to her friend, as so did Rinoa's. Quistis quickly flashed the two a nervous smile, as she gently placed her hands on the thin mattress.  
"What?" Quistis uttered, slowly resuming posture. Selphie's eyes widened, as a hint of a smile appeared. Rinoa paused, then letting out a depressing sigh, as she studied her reflection in the tall, lanky mirror.  
"What do you guys think?" she questioned, lifting the sides of the gown as she gently swayed from one side to the other. There was a short pause, as Selphie suddenly stood up from her chair, her arms behind her back, as she paced around her bride of a friend.  
"Well,..., its....," the young woman began, hesitating. Her eyes quickly turned to Quistis, who paused at the tension, "Quistis, what do you think?"  
"I---," she uttered, as she felt a funny feeling sweep over her, "I think, Rinoa...has her own taste.." The room soon grew silent, as all eyes reluctantly fell on the blonde woman.  
Rinoa sighed, as she took one last look at the gown, "Listen, the least you could do is be honest with me. Now, I know you two hate it."  
"Oh, its not like that," Selphie muttered, kicking a foot slightly into the air.  
"It's ugly," Rinoa finished.  
Selphie smiled, as her eyes slowly fell back onto her friend, "If you put it that way."   
"I've got another day or so...," the brown eyed girl said, as she slowly took a seat beside Quistis, who gently placed a comforting arm around her. "It's just hard...."  
"No pressure here," Quistis smiled, as she gently leaned her head against Rinoa's. Selphie paused, as her hands laid on her hips, her eyes fazing the two, solemnly.  
"Are you sure?" the petite woman asked.  
"Sure about what?" Rinoa questioned, a bit concerned, as to what her friend had been implying.  
"You know..., the wedding thing," Selphie finished, her eyes focused.  
"Of course she's sure," Quistis said, as she turned to Rinoa, a smile upon her lips. "Right?" Selphie shrugged, as she plopped down beside Quistis.  
"Yeah...," Rinoa uttered, softly.  
  
  
  
Quistis slowly turned her head aside, as she then noticed Irvine sitting at a table by himself. He hadn't at all seemed to notice or give any care as to how she was in the very same room with him. Earlier, he had just walked by without a least bit of a hello. It made her wonder, even if she did claim to want it that way.  
She slowly turned her eyes away, as she noticed Zell, sitting himself down. "Yo," the blonde man greeted, as he suddenly stuffed a hot dog into his mouth.   
"Hey, Zell," Quistis uttered, with a smile, as she resumed her cup of tea.  
"No kids today?" he questioned, causing her to be confused. He slowly took down a chunk of hot dog stuck in his throat, as he continued to make things clearer, "Classes."  
"Oh," Quistis smiled, "No, not today." There was a long pause, as she watched the young man continue on with his hot dogs, as though she werent there. "What's wrong?" Quistis questioned, causing his eyes to gaze into her own.  
"Nothin'," Zell replied, just what she had expected. It made her ponder, why he hadn't at all been himself that whole time. She honestly haven't seen too much of him to count.  
"I know!" Selphie exclaimed, as she suddenly approached behind Zell, with a wide grin. "Zelly and the library girl aren't seeing each other anymore!"  
Quistis turned to him. Zell's eyes quickly glared at her, as he then slammed his hot dog onto the table, "What the hell you talkin' about?!? I wasn't seein' her!"  
A big smile fell upon the petite girl's face, as she took a seat beside him, "Then why you gotta be mad?" There was a long pause, as Zell's eyes never left Selphie.  
"Tch! Somethin' you know, you can't even be less annoying," he remarked, suddenly getting back to his food.  
"Oh, now I'm annoying?" Selphie question, her eyes widened as though she were confused.  
"Not now, been," Zell retorted, a cocky grin upon his lips. Selphie paused, as her eyes grew tense, as she quickly slapped him on the shoulder.  
"Damn!" Zell yelled out, causing attention to stir around the room. Quistis sighed, as she slowly stood up, leaving the two to argue. She slowly tried to block out all noises that encircled her, as she trudged towards the exit, only the sound of her boots clattering that she heard. She then noticed Irvine exiting, a couple feet ahead, a tall red head at his side. She felt an odd feeling sweep over her, as she slowly continued towards the exit.  
All right, so Irvine_ was _quick. Not in a nasty way. But it sure did seem that he had gotten over people quite fast. It caused Quistis to be disgusted at times. She solemnly walked towards the dorms, as her thoughts never seemed to drift off of that recurring thought in that very same moment. How could he do that to her? To someone, he claimed to care for? Or had he stopped?  
  
  


_"I see that you're in love, I know its not with me. But I don't want the truth to haunt my memory. Now I realize that you're not mine, but I'm hopin' it will heal in time."_  
  
  
  


**NOTE: Okie...daz fo dis chapter. And ima start listing the title of the songs where I got my beginning quotes from. Quote of Song in the beginning : Jagged Edge-Did She Say. Quote of Song in the end : Azn Dreamerz-ILL take the tears. Hope you can review! Thanks!**


End file.
